


The return of the Pale King

by InkScarlet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Ghost has a cute voice, Google translate used, Spoilers, The Pale King is bad, cute ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: After finishing crossing the second Path of Pain, Ghost had an unexpected encounter.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The return of the Pale King

"So you survived." says the hooded bug.

"I admit that I am very impressed by the fact that you have managed to cross the paths of of pain, only my Pure Vessel has managed to succeed to cross this paths.

Who is this bug? How does they know their sibling ?! Only Grimm, the Dreamers, their mother the White Lady and... "him" who knows their existence!

"You have to wonder how do I know them? It's normal after all because I'm ..."

The bug undid their cloak to reveal their appearance.

Little Ghost opened their eyes in horror, they never thought to see the face of this monster, this tyrant and this insect that ruin the lives of thousands of insects!

"The Pale King."

He was tall, even very tall can be as tall as their sibling Hollow and his light is still bright and pale.

"You are surprised, don't you ? You thought I was dead?

The Pale King approached Little Ghost, knelt down and took their chin with his hand.

"But tell me ... did you enjoy hitting my "corpse" with your nail as if it were a vulgar training dummy? "

The Pale King was right, they showed their anger by hitting his "corpse" again and again for several minutes.

At first, he thought he was dead, but after discovering that the Pale King had abandoned his kingdom after seeing that his attempts to stop the Infection were useless, Ghost was so angry.

Their siblings are dead for nothing, Hollow has suffered for nothing, everyone has suffered for nothing at all !!! And all because of this monster!

"You say nothing? Oh, I forgot, you can not because you do not have a voice." He said before laughing.

The little vessel clutched their fist, they was scared, very scared but also ... they was angry. He dares to make fun of them while it is THEM, the "failed" vessel as he says, who has saved the kingdom of the Infection, it is THEM who has vanquished Radiance with their siblins by becoming the God of the Gods, the God of the Void.

He did not even sacrifice himself to save a kingdom that does not even belong to him!

"...ghost have a voice ..."

"...w- what ?!"

"... ghost said ... they have ... A VOICE!!!"

Little Ghost unintentionally used the spell Abyss Shriek because of their screams.

Surprised by the power of the spell, the King quickly moved away from the vessel to avoid being touched by the spell.

"How is it possible?! "You're not supposed to have a voice!" shouted the Pale King

"It's the power of the Void that has given to Ghos- that has given us a voice!" Shouted the little vessel.

"Us?"

"Yes "us". My brothers, my sisters and also ... the Hollow Knight, your "Pure Vessel".

"The Hollow Knight ... has a voice?"

"When Ghost was fighting their sibling, they said" Father "several times and also those words.

"Do not think..."  
"Do not speak..."  
"Do not hope..."

"They did everything to make you happy, they suffered for you, they loved you and they still love you despite what you did!" Shouted the little vessel.

The Pale King did not move, completely shocked to learn that his Pure Vessel was infected by Radiance because of "that", that useless love that is not even reserved for the vessels.

He did everything to make his vessel completely pure! He watched their every move, their fighting attitude, their way of walking, EVERYTHING! And yet, all his efforts were useless.

"Ghost told their that you do not love us, that you have abandoned the kingdom like a coward!"

"...Shut up."

"You sacrificed thousands of bugs for your own interests!"

"... Shut up."

"You steal a kingdom that does not belong to you! You are responsible for all this, not Radiance!

"... Shut up"

"Do you know that you are? A monster, a thief, a manipulator but also ...A COWARD!

"I TOLD YOU SHUP UP!" Shouted the Pale King before saying

"Yes, it's true, I have abandonned the kingdom because it is useless for me.

Little Ghost did not believe their eyes, the king has abandonned the kingdom because it is useless for him?

"I am the Wyrm able to steal kingdoms, insects are so obsessed with my light that they are ready to give up their own king and queen for me." He said

The Pale King noticed, a white light emanating from the chest of the little vessel.

"But ... what is this?"

The Pale King grabbed Ghost and tackle them against the cold white floor.

He takes Ghost's cloak and tears it to see a very familiar mark engraved on their chest.

"But this is... my mark then that means ... that you opened the door of the Abyss!"

"Yes, Ghost has released siblings from this place now that the infection has disappeared. Everyone can live happily now. "

The king is furious! This dirty little vessel opened the door of the Abysses and now, everyone will be aware of the existence of the vessels.

"I should have slit your throat before throwing in the Abyss, Vessel."

"My name is not "Vessel", My name is" Little Ghost of Hallownest"!" Said the little vessel before using the spell Shade Soul.

The king moves away quickly them to avoid being hit by the spell.

"So you want to fight? Very well, "Little Ghost of Hallownest," I'll grant you this battle, "he says before revealing a Seal of Binding that protects him.

"So try to break that seal and defeat me, Little Ghost." said the Pale King.

The little vessel take their nail and gets ready for battle.

And that's how the fight begins!

**Author's Note:**

> I so much wish this to happen.


End file.
